diamondhuntmobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
Missions are simple tasks which, when completed, give the player a reward (usually Blood Crystals). List of Missions Level 1 * Sell 100 stone at once. * Add exactly 10 copper ore in a furnace. * Smelt a total of 100 bronze bars. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Dotted Green Seed, Blood Crystal Shop Level 2 * Harvest any plant from farming. * Examine the drop rates for gems. how? * Turn on a drill. * Have at least 7 miners working for you. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Sapphire Level 3 * Have two patches of fully grown red mushrooms. * Smelt some gold ore. * Upgrade any tool. * Run 5 drills at a time. Reward: 300 Blood Crystals, 1 Brewing Kit Level 4 * Sell exactly 5 oak logs. * Gain a global level of at least 100. * Drink any kind of potion. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Green Seeds, 50,000 coins Level 5 * Smelt 100 bronze bars in 100 seconds or less. * Research at least 3 times. * Smelt a total of 500 iron bars. * Unlock the next potion. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 1 Super Compost Potion (Farming), Blood Crystal Shop Upgraded Level 6 * Instantly grow a crop without using a potion. * Chop down willow tree. * Turn on crushers. Reward: 200 Blood Crystals, 3 Tree Seeds Level 7 * Brew 3 compost potions in once go. * Dig up some tree roots. * Sell some gold ore to the shop. * Complete a quest. Reward: 250 Blood Crystals, 1 XP Lamp Level 8 * Find an artifact from the fields. * Burn some food. * Consume food for a combined total of at least 500 energy. * Brew 10 or more potions in one tick. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Emerald Level 9 * Eat a potato. * Have earned a total of 10 million coins. * Loot two of the same artifact in a loot bag. * Put some bones in the bonemeal bin. Reward: 250 Blood Crystals, ≈3,162,899 Coins Level 10 * Use the time machine. * Find a rainbow flower from the forest. * Chop down a maple tree. Reward: 600 Blood Crystals Level 11 * Harvest some gold leaf seeds. * Explore the caves. * Sell any type of statue. * Drink an explore speed potion. Reward: 200 Blood Crystals, 1 Cave Skull artifact Level 12 *Eat an apple that you have grown yourself *Open any geode *Use 50 fish bones in one tick *Add some kindle to your oven Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 6-10 Fields Loot Bags Level 13 * Use ash with your bonemeal bin. * Sell any statue with a gold star bonus. * Chop down a redwood tree. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals Level 14 * Collect some lava. * Identify some blue marble found from geodes. * Have your defence bonus go over 2. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals Level 15 * Find a map with pirates. * Collect 2 bones in 1 lootbag from fields. Reward: 200 Blood Crystals Level 16 * Upgrade an oak tree into a willow tree using a potion. * Successfully cook a shark. * Convert an ice cube artifact into more exploring xp. * Chop down a pine tree. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 1 Ruby Level 17 * Add some lava kindling to your oven. * Wear full snakeskin armour. * Use a freeze potion in combat. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Mystery Gems Level 18 * Chop a haunted tree. * Kill a skeleton in the caves. * Open a shiny loot bag. Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 3 Crystal Leaves Level 19 * Sell any titanium statue. * Use a healing potion on 0 HP. (tick heal) * Add frozen bones to your bonemeal bin. * Open a bag of gold found in chests. Reward: 300 Blood Crystals Level 20 * Own 3 or more pirates. * Kill the fire mage in the volcano. * Eat a swordfish with silver quality. Reward: 600 Blood Crystals, 1 Oil Well Orb Level 21 * Reflect for a total of 200 damage. * Successfully cook exactly 20 shrimps. * Use ice arrows in a fight. Reward: 100 blood crystals and some arrows (regular or fire) Level 22 * Use 3 combat potions in one fight. * Get a raw shark from the ocean loot bag. * Add 500 million coins in the gold well. * Send a row boat at least 20 times. Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, ruby treasure chest key Level 23 * Send your sailboat when very high wind is active * Fill a total of 250 lava buckets * Chop down a cactus using the woodcutting skill * Earn a total of 15,000,000,000 coins Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 94 promethium bars Level 24 * Catch a raw shark from any boat * Explore the jungle 5 times * Go to the moon * Kill a pufferfish Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 5 Titan Bars, 80 Lava Level 25 * Get any orb from any chest * Equip a ghostscan ring * Use a super hp potion in combat Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1B Coins Level 26 * Explore the dungeon entrance * Poison an enemy * Chop down a lava tree Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 50 Dotted, Green, Lime Seeds Level 27 * Smelt a titanium bar * Sell a statue found in the dungeon entrance * Harvest 4 banana trees simultaneously using Bob * Kill a squid in the ocean without taking any damage Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 5 Daily Chest Level 28 * Kill the monks in the dungeon * Gain a total of 5 dungeon loot bags * Have 3 fully grown lava trees in your woodcutting patches Reward: 100 Blood Crystals, 1 Diamond Level 29 * Load banana tree seeds using the titanium planter * Equip a dark magic hood * Craft a pirate's potion and get your ingredients refunded using the brewing research perk * Harvest any tree with a gold star bonus Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 50 buckets of lava Level 30 * Solve a green treasure map * Crack open 5 geodes found from the road headers at the same time Reward: 600 Blood Crystals (bonus for completing 30 mission sets), 1 Empty Green Orb Level 31 * Kill the skeleton king from the coffin * Own any green orb * Add some gold logs to the charcoal foundry * Smelt using the titanium furnace Reward: 150 Blood Crystals, 1 Ancient Ore, 1 cooked Rainbowfish Level 32 * Explore the castle * Catch at least two raw sharks in one trip from the steam boat * Convert ten rubies into a diamond * Chop a palm tree down with the woodcutting skill Reward: 150 blood crystals, golden bag of coins (50B) Notes: Mission 12's fish bones requirement has been reduced twice from 250, to 100, to 50. Mission 21's reflect requirement has been reduced from 300 to 200. Mission 24's moon requirement triggers when landing on moon Mission 31's reward was unveiled by smitty and maverick